Demure
by aikocchan
Summary: A Kanesaki Kentarou x Yagami Ren 's story. Cerita sederhana mengenai betapa mereka saling mencemburui. Boy x Boy, Semi-AU, OOC. Silahkan dibaca, silahkan direview. No flame pelase. Dedicated to KaneOuji fans.


**Title :** Demure [デムレ]

**Writer :** Takigawa Aihara

**Disclaimer : **

_**- The Prince of Tennis**_ punya **Opah Konomi****-sensei**

_**- 'Demure na Kimi'**_ milik saya selaku penulis.

** Nowplaying : **_**Mr. Children**_** – **_Shirushi_

**Mood : **Hampir mati…

**Note : **Real Person Fic (RPF), AU/Semi-AU, Boy x Boy, Shonen-ai.

**Warning :** Cerita ini dibuat atas keinginan author untuk menjadikan Kane-Ouji sebagai cerita ke-18nya di akun FFn, fandom TeniMyu. Dengan atas dorongan seorang _senpai_, dan semangat ber-ke-_fujoshi_-an yang tinggi, maka dengan ini saya menuliskan

Ke-_gaje_-an, typo, dan setting yang _awur-awuran_ pun mewarnai fanfic ini, serta 100% kerja keras _author_ dalam meditasi mencari ide yang mati-matian ditulisnya. Namun semoga, cerita ke-18 ini semakin membuat kalian terhibur.

**Aiko no Maegami:**

Minna! Kembali dengan penulis bejat macam saya.

Sesuai janji saya pada dewa _**Jashin**_, saya akan mengorbankan **Kane-Ouji** pada cerita ke-18! #plak

Sedikit mengenai cerita mesum ini, ini adalah hasil percakapan mesum saya dengan **Aoi-senpai** yang bukannya mengulas _**TeniMyu**_ secara habis, tapi malah melaknat anak-anak tak berdosa yang _casting_ di dalamnya. Terlebih keduanya adalah _fujoshi_, jadilah papah Kane dan mamah Ouji yang dikorbankan.

Dengan bangga saya persembahkan tulisan hasil _one-night-stand_ atau **sistem-kebut-sesubuh** saya ini.

Tak lupa saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak untuk para reviewers pada cerita sebelumnya; '_**365 Days**_'.

Ada **Chanchan**, adikku yang masih suci, semoga kamu tak sedang membaca cerita ini, **Kei-san** suami (ke-empat-belas)ku yang tercinta. _Please be my Tezuka_. Ada **Haru-san** yang berhak mendapat sebungkus _tissue_ gratis dari kami, **Ei-san** yang sudah bersedia mampir membaca cerita yang tidak jelas dari saya, dan terakhir **Valyruie-san** sobat baru penggemar _**KaneOuji**_. Semoga saya dan anda bisa semakin gila… #plak

Akhir kata, selamat menikmati. Cerita ini pure Semi-AU, jadi tidak ada kaitan dengan kehidupan sehari-hari mereka. Namun saya mengambil beberapa hint yang sering saya baca di _blog_ mereka.

Selamat membaca, mohon review-nya, dan tidak menerima flame. Tombol 'back' selalu tersedia untuk ditekan bagi yang tidak suka cerita ini.

P.S. Saya menuliskan '**Ren**' di sini untuk panggilan Ouji, karena terdengar…. lebih feminine. #diselosotBakiak

_Yosh! _

_**Otanoshimishite Kudasai**_

* * *

**DEMURE**

"Pokoknya jangan,"

**Kanesaki**, berlalu dengan raut kesal di hadapan pemuda tersebut.

Pernyataan tersebut hanya bisa dibalas rengutan kecil di bibir **Ren**—orang yang berdiri dihadapan Kane.

"Tapi, Kane-chan..." Ren mengarahkan tubuhnya kemana arah lelaki tersebut pergi.

"Kuberitahu satu hal," ujar Kane sembari mendekat pada sang pemilik mata yang penuh tatap harap perizinan darinya, "syuting-mu untuk pagi ke-esokan harinya, adalah hal yang sangat penting. Kumohon dirimu mulai menjaga kesehatan karena mulai sekarang, jadwalmu semakin padat," kedua telapak tangannya tersampir pada pemuda mungil tersebut. Senyumnya tak mampu menyembunyikan baris gigi depannya.

"Bahkan hanya untuk menemani Kei-chan jalan-jalan di Kyoto?" terdengar nada super _melas_ darinya saat menyebutkan keinginannya untuk menghabiskan dua hari dalam pekan ini dengan sahabat-nya; **Minami Keisuke**.

Kane menghela nafas sejenak. Agak susah nafas bagi dirinya saat digempur _puppy-eyes_ dari makhluk yang satu ini, "... ralat, jalan bersama, bukan menemani," senyumnya. Rada ketir.

Kemarin, selepas latihan bersama untuk pementasan bulan depan, Keisuke mengajaknya untuk pergi ke Kyoto, bertepatan dengan _**Aoi Matsuri**_ di kota yang terkenal akan kuil-kuilnya tersebut. Merasa butuh liburan, Ren pun menyetujuinya. Namun ditepis mentah-mentah oleh Kanesaki begitu dirinya kelepasan atas _one-day-trip_ ke daerah Kansai tersebut.

Ren melengos. Pemuda tersebut melepaskan diri dari tumpu berat yang hampir 10 kilogram untuk kedua tangan Kanesaki tersebut. _Tottaly_, Ren ngambek.

Tak kehabisan akal, Kane kembali mendekatinya, "... tidak untuk saat ini,... Ren," semua akan menjadi lebih serius jika Kane sudah memanggil nama kecilnya, "saat jadwalmu kembali senggang, terserah padamu bahkan jika kau ingin pergi ke _**Suo-nada**_ lagi, silahkan. Hanya saja, jangan di musim ini, ok?" ceramahnya menyebutkan laut kesukaan pemuda tersebut yang berdampingan dengan tanah kelahirannya di Yamaguchi. Sebetulnya ceramahan tersebut mengandung 60% ke-egoisannya.

Mengerti, Ren mengangguk. Menyetujui pernyataan tersebut walau tak ingin.

Dengan memasang senyum penuh kemenangan, didekapnya pemuda tersebut, "sudah malam, Ou-chan. Tidurlah. Besok, mau kubangunkan lebih awal?" tawar Kane sebagai rasa bersalah yang sebenarnya cuma _nyempil_ sebiji jagung dalam hati. Jemarinya menyisiri rambut tebal tersebut tanpa merenggang jarak diantara tubuh mereka.

Ren menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

Mengerti akan ngambek yang tersisa, Kane kembali tersenyum,

"... _jaa, oyasuminasai_,"

Sejujurnya, Kane tak suka jika Ren berjalan berdua dengan Keisuke—atau **Minami** ia bisa memanggil pemuda yang lahir tepat setahun sebulan setelah dirinya tersebut.

Paling tidak, ia harus mendengar celoteh Ren begitu pemuda tersebut kembali dari perjalanannya bersama teman satu manajemennya tersebut. Begitu panjang kali lebar. Tidak! Bukan karena celotehan Ren yang panjang kali lebar, tapi karena ke-absen-an dirinya yang tak bersama dengan Ren dalam cerita tersebut.

"_Aku hanya tak suka jika kau terlalu dekat dengan Minami…"_

**.:*.*.*.*.*.*:.**

"Aku pulang..."

Ren melangkah gontai pada apartement yang ditempatinya berdua dengan Kane.

"Ah, _okaeri_," jawab pria yang tengah menempelkan pantatnya nyaman pada sofa di depan televisi, sembari asyik memencet-mencet _remote_ tanpa dosa tersebut dengan ibu jari besarnya. Pandangannya lurus fokus tanpa ada satu hal yang dapat menggugatnya.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Ren sembari menaruh sepatunya pada rak yang terletak persisi di sisi kanan pintu masuk.

"Sudah, kubuat _kare_ instan yang kubeli di _konbini_ tadi. Kau?" tanya Kane balik tanpa mengganti pandangan dari layar kaca di hadapannya.

Ren mengangguk, lalu berjalan mendekat diiringi rasa ingin tahu tentang acara televisi apa yang tengah di tonton pria tersebut, "mengapa kau belum tidur?" ditaruhnya tas jinjing yang sedari tadi menggelayut di pundak kirinya diatas meja, disertai sepelastik besar hasil belanjaan makanan mingguannya dari _konbini_ di seberang stasiun tadi.

"Menunggumu pulang," jawabnya. Polos. Tanpa dibuat-buat.

Sejenak, terasa dalam saluran nafasnya, ada oksigen yang tak jadi dihela, maupun dihirup. Mereka berkumpul pada satu titik, yang membuatnya berhenti sejenak untuk bernafas. Namun kemudian, ia menghela nafas lega dengan sedikit menggeleng dan membubuhkan senyum pada wajahnya, "... tidurlah. Besok, kau ada jadwal pagi, bukan?"

"Denganmu," tanpa beranjak, ujung jemarinya meraih pinggang Ren. Mendekatkan mereka, lalu Kane bebas ber-akting seperti _guk-guk_ yang kangen pada majikannya. _Plus_ dengan mengibaskan ekornya riang.

Ren hanya bisa pasrah saat Kane membawa dirinya sejajar duduk dengannya. Tak berkutik saat syaraf-syarafnya diserang desir darah yang mengalir halus ini.

"Besok, aku akan berlatih," cengir Kane setelah mendapati dirinya tak lagi perlu mengadahkan pandangannya demi menangkap fokus pandangan Ren.

Mengangkat sebelah alisnya, pemuda tersebut mengubah posisi duduknya karena barusan Kane menariknya semena-mena sehingga kakinya yang telah capek berjalan terlipat di salah satu sisi.

"Berlatih apa?"

"Panggung,"

Ren diam. Ia tahu, Kane pasti memberikan hint selanjutnya.

"_Musical_,"

"Hm?" seringai kecil terselip diantara kedua bibirnya.

"_**Peace Maker**_." dan itu adalah _hint_ terakhir Kane yang mampu membuat Ren meloncat padanya.

Tak mampu menerima gaya lebih dari 100N, tubuh Kane pun terhuyung ke belakang.

"Memangnya, mulai kapan kalian tampil? _Roadshow_ dimana saja? Dirimu tampil dengan siapa saja?"

Berondongan pertanyaan tersebut dengan lingkaran tangan Ren di lehernya, sudah cukup untuk mengirimkannya ke lubang kubur, jika saja ia sudah tak sayang paru-parunya dan mengangkat tubuh pemuda tersebut, agar tak menghentikan laju oksigennya lebih jauh, "oi, oi, tenanglah, lubang hidungku dua, paru-paru ku cuma sepasang dan alat pompanya hanya satu. Jika aku disuruh menjawab pertanyaanmu sembari ditindih begini, bisa tewas ditempat," ujar Kane yang segera menaruh Ren di sisinya.

"Baiklah," patuh Ren dengan gelagat tidak sabaran menantikan jawaban.

"_Roadshow_ aku masih belum tahu, tadi baru ditelpon pihak agensi, dan besok aku harus datang pagi," jelas Kane yang sebenarnya sama sekali tak memuaskan Ren.

"Oh, begitu," jawabnya datar, lalu beranjak dari sofa.

Sebenarnya, Ren bukan kecewa mendapati jawaban tak lengkap dari Kanesaki. Hanya saja, secara tiba-tiba ia merasakan ada ruang kosong dalam hatinya. Yang berdesir kosong juga memaksa ia untuk tertawa di depan pria itu.

Sejujurnya, cemburu saat laki-laki tersebut sudah dua kali mendapatkan peran _stage_, sementara dirinya menjadikan Tenimyu sebagai panggung terakhirnya—walau setelahnya ia mendapat tawaran main dorama, tapi tetap saja itu membuat ia mendadak punya jarak dengan Kane. Seperti tertinggal sendiri. Namun tak sedikit pun niat untuk mengutarakannya. Takut-takut malah membuat ia _down_.

"Ta~piii," sigap Kane menahan tangan Ren yang hendak beranjak pergi, "… kau boleh datang kapanpun ke latihan-ku jika kau sempat," senyumnya yang lebih mirip cengiran.

"Ka-pan-pun,"

**.:*.*.*.*.*.*:.**

Juni tahun ini tergolong panas.

Walau tak bisa mengukur suhu secara akurat, namun Ren dapat menyimpulkan demikian karena AC yang sudah mencapai batas minimum dan dengan 3 botol air oksigen yang telah direguknya. Benar-benar panas, sampai ia dapat melihat aspal meleleh dalam gelombang di ujung jalan.

Sendirian mengalami musim panas memang tidak enak.

Terlebih tak ada banyak hal yang bisa dilakukan. Menonton televisi mungkin hanya akan membuatnya merusak _remote_ karena jarinya pasti akan sering menggonta-ganti _channel_ karena bosan. Tidur, mungkin iya, tapi ia takkan se-nyenyak di malam hari karena AC hampir tak ada untungnya.

Sudah siang dan Kanesaki akan kembali dalam waktu 5 jam lagi. 5 jam. Kalau dikalikan dengan menit itu berarti 300 menit lagi, dan jika dikonversi ke detik itu berarti 1.200 detik lagi. Harus selama itu ia menanti seorang Kane yang sudah terhitung 6 hari semenjak ia dikabarkan mendapat peran seorang wakil komandan_ Shinsegumi _tersebut—_**Hijikata Toshizou**_. Semenjak 6 hari itu pula, ia rajin berangkat pagi dan pulang selepas senja dengan jadwal dirinya yang kini lebih banyak di rumah.

Bergelung putus asa pada sofa, ia mengipaskan _uchiwa_-nya dengan tidak sabaran—hampir merobeknya jika saja sebuah bunyi bel tidak bernunyi dan menyelamatkan _uchiwa_ yang Kane belikan untuknya barang memanggang _yakitori_ permintaan hadiah ulang tahunnya 9 hari lalu.

Merengut kesal, dilangkahkan kakinya pada pintu masuk yang ia kunci. Berharap kalau itu pengantar surat, ataupun seseorang yang berbaik hati memberikannya obat tidur terampuh di musim sepanas ini.

"Yo! _Senpai_!" adalah sapaan yang Ren dapatkan begitu memutar kenop pintu.

Nampak seorang pemuda jangkung nan kurus dengan rambut setegak dirinya dengan memakai kemeja yang sedikit kelonggaran serta tas ransel yang nampak 2x lebih berat dari tubuh sang empunya.

"Kau nampak berantakkan," komentarnya masuk tanpa dipersilahkan.

Ren cuma nyengir meresap komentar tersebut, "... tumben kau datang tanpa memberitahu?"

"Aku menelpon Kane-_senpai_ terlebih dahulu, dan mempersilahkanku mampir setelah menyatakan kau tengah sendirian di rumah," jelas **Kento**—pemuda tersebut rada panjang lebar.

Ren menggelengkan tertawa atas penjelasan sang _kouhai_. Kali ini tak membuatnya tertidur, karena penjelasannya tidak panjang dan tidak berbumbu detail yang membuatnya pusing dan melupakan kata pertama yang diucapkan pemuda yang 4 tahun lebih muda darinya tersebut.

"Aku sedang tak punya apa-apa di kulkas. Kecuali jika kau mau memakan setangkup esbatu dengan lelehan sirup melon," tawar Ren miris.

"Tidak apa, aku baru saja makan saat perjalanan ke sini," ujarnya merentangkan tangan pada sebongkah AC didekatnya. Memastikan kalau AC tersebut masih mengalirkan udara sejuk bagi ruangan ini.

Menatap _kouhai_-nya lekat, muncul sebuah ide dalam kepala Ren.

"_Nee_, Kento-kun..."

"Hm?"

"Mumpung ada kau di sini, aku ingin minta tolong padamu,"

"Apa?" tanyanya dengan masih mengibas-kibaskan tangannya pada AC tersebut.

"Temani aku jalan-jalan keluar,"

Sontak pernyataan _senpai_-nya tersebut, membuatnya melempar Ren dengan tatapan horor, "di udara se-panas ini?"

Ren mengangguk.

"Kulihat berita dan itu suhunya mencapai 35 derajat! Kau yakin?" gigih, Kento berusaha memblokade keinginan seniornya tersebut untuk menghabiskan hari diluar ruangan.

Ren mengangguk lagi, kali ini disertai senyum ampuh _mandraguna_ pemancing rasa iba.

"_Demo nee_, ini bukan jalan-jalan di luar ruangan. Aku hanya bosan berada di sini, dan berniat menonton Kane berlatih untuk _musical_ terbarunya," jelas Ren.

Se-hela nafas lega terlepas dari dada datar Kento. Ia bersyukur, _senpai_-nya masih waras untuk berkeliling di siang ini. Lebih tepatnya, diluar ruangan.

"Kalau begitu, ayo,"

**.:*.*.*.*.*.*:.**

"Kane-san, tolong diam sedikit,"

Dari memperhatikan layar ponsel-nya, ia pun kini menatap cermin dengan lurus demi memudahkan pekerjaan sang _stylist_ dalam merias dirinya.

"Pejamkan mata-mu sebentar,... yak! selesai!"

Kane membuka mata, dan mendapati dirinya kini telah berwajah lain. Garis disekitar matanya diwarnai lebih pekat. Gelap. Dan alisnya digambar sedemikian rupa sehingga meruncing, menukik—mirip laju pesawat kertas buatan Ren yang selalu gagal terbang jauh.

"Terima kasih,"

Setelah meninggalkan ruangan, ia pun kembali mengecek layar ponselnya yang tertampang kiriman _e-mail_ dari para rekan dan agensi. Membacanya dengan perlahan, membuatnya pun berjalan demikian pada lorong koridor. Memang sepi, jarang ada yang melewati, kecuali mereka yang _urgent_ membutuhkan kamar kecil yang terletak di ujung sana.

"Kane-saaann~!"

Namun untuk masalah ke-damaian dalam membaca _e-mail_, ia salah. Tanpa ada peringatan apapun, ia ditubruk. Dengan sengaja pula setelah lebih dulu telinganya dibuat pengang oleh teriakan _high-pitch_ macam **Masataka** tengah berlatih seriosa—namun selalu gagal karena **Genki** dengan intens mengatai suaranya lebih mirip kuda jika keseringan bernyanyi dengan nada tinggi.

"Mao-chan?" ujar Kane memastikan siapa yang menabrak dirinya tanpa dosa tersebut.

"Haaaii'~!" ujarnya riang dengan raut wajah ceria. Adalah **Hamao Kyosuke**—rekan satu panggungnya kali ini.

"Bukankah kau seharusnya tengah _fitting_ baju?" Kane menggaruk tengkuknya yang sempat mendapat kejut, dan kini bersisa nyeri.

"Sudah selesai~" jawabnya lagi.

"Penghafalan dialog,"

"Sudah,"

"Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Menghilangkan kebosanan," jawabnya. Polos. Tak terlihat wajah bersalah yang telah membuat syaraf lehernya bergeser 5 mm.

"Sudah makan siang?" tanya Kane lagi sembari melanjutkan langkah yang diikuti si mungil tersebut.

Hamao menggeleng.

"_Jaa_, mari makan siang bersama,"

**.:*.*.*.*.*.*:.**

"WHAAA~! Aku cinta peradaban~!" jerit Kento girang begitu memasuki gedung dan mendapati udara yang jauh lebih dingin dari dunia luar.

Ren cuma tertawa melihat perilaku _kouhai_-nya yang bisa saja pada menit berikutnya berubah dari 50-180 derajat.

"Ayo, kita ke dalam. Siapa tahu kita beruntung melihat Kane-chan sedang di-dandani,"

**.:*.*.*.*.*.*:.**

"_Mou_, Kane-san. Tidak bisa kah kau kau lihat, aku jauh lebih enteng darimu,"

Mengenai adegan di dialog sekian, Kane protes saat Hamao harus menyangga-kan tubuhnya pada punggung yang satu jalur dengan pinggangnya. Bukan karena hal lain, namun sudah dua hari ini ia merasakan sakit pinggang, dan baru saja semalam ia minta tolong pada Ren untuk menempelkan 4 lembar koyo pada daerah pinggangnya.

"Tidak. Siapa tahu kau terlihat enteng, namun nyatanya berat juga," Kane tertawa pada rekan yang 7 tahun lebih muda darinya tersebut.

"Mau bukti?" Hamao merentangkan tangannya.

"Menggendongmu?" ujarnya tak percaya namun masih disertai senyum. Ujung telunjuk kiri-nya mengerut permukaan kulit yang terbalut koyo berlapis kain sintetis tersebut. Terasa ada denyut nyeri.

"Yap!"

"Sampai mana?"

"Hall,"

"Siapa takut,"

Dengan menyerahkan punggungnya, Kane menerima lompatan dari rekan yang bisa dibilang juniornya ini.

"Sudah kubilang kan? Kalau aku sepuluh kali lebih enteng darimu," jelas Hamao penuh kemenangan.

"Hmm? bagaimana ya? Aku masih belum bisa memutuskan kalau kau 10 kali lebih enteng dariku," ia merasakan denyutnya semakin parah.

Sejenak kemudian, terasa Hamao mengguncang-guncang pundaknya. Berusaha mendapatkan perhatian Kanesaki yang sibuk menahan agar tak mengerang karena _ngilu_ yang mulai tumbuh di pinggang.

"Hm? Ada apa, Mao-chan?" Kane menoleh pada tubuh diatasnya. Berusaha tenang.

"Itu! Oi! Yagami-saaan~! Ah! Ada Kento-kun juga! Oi! Kento-kuuunn~!" ia melambaikan tangan pada dua sosok yang nampak tengah berjalan hampir melewati mereka.

"Ah! Senpai! Itu mereka," _toel_ Kento pada Ren yang masih asyik menontoni _Hall_ yang tengah di-_setting_.

"Mana?" Ren baru teralihkan dari fokusnya.

"Ituuu~!" jawab si jangkung sambil membalas lambaian tangan Hamao.

Ren nurut. Ia mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan _kouhai_-nya saat bermain di TeniMyu tersebut. Dan pada jenak berikutnya, ia mendapati sesosok pemuda—yang mirip bocah—tengah melambaikan tangan riang pada mereka, dan dengan seorang lagi yang tengah menggendong bocah tersebut di punggungnya.

_What's call by Piggy Back-Ride. _

**WHUT?**

Ren _stunned_. Ibarat kata _shock_. Melihat Kane tengah menggendong seorang cowok dengan gaya itu pula. Selain ada rasa aneh yang membuatnya geli—_ilfeel_, ada perasaan mengganjal yang juga membuat mood-nya mendadak turun. Tak bersemangat.

"Oh! Kalian! Datang juga," gumam Kane. Tak menyadari ada raut perubahan pada wajah Ren, "Mao-chan, bisakah kau turun sejenak dan duluan ke Hall sementara aku memberi salam pada mereka," pintanya agar tak menampakan wajah kesakitan saat ada dihadapan dua visitor ini.

Seperti anak TK, tak banyak nuntut, Hamao langsung saja turun dan berlari menuju Hall. Begitu Hamao turun dari tubuhnya, ia mendapati Kento—yang tengah menarik tangan Ren—1 meter di hadapannya.

"Kebetulan sekali, aku baru saja selesai di-rias," sapa-nya basi.

Kento nyengir, dan Ren menatapnya lekat dengan pandangan meng-intergorasi. Menjadikan suasana tidak kondusif.

"Ini, lihatkah?" Kane menunjuk matanya. Menunjukkan sesuatu yang dianggapnya lucu, "…jika saja ketebalannya ditambah, maka aku akan mengunyah bambu agar mirip panda," ujar Kane pada _eye-liner_ hitamnya.

Kento ngakak, sementara Ren hanya mengulum senyum tipis.

Canggung karena tak ada hal yang dapat dilakukan lagi, alternative terakhir pun menjadi korban.

"Ayo, masuklah ke_ hall_. Kami sedang menyiapkan setting panggung,"

**.:*.*.*.*.*.*:.**

Senja menyentuh cakrawala, dan menjadikan semuanya merona dengan sentuhan penutup hari. Walau masih terasa, namun sore ini tak sepanas siang tadi. Rumput mengalun pelan.

"Berarti, aku tak salah menyuruh Kento untuk berkunjung, jadi dirimu memiliki teman untuk melihat-ku berlatih," ujar Kanesaki menyebutkan _kouhai-_nya yang telah pulang duluan karena mengejar kereta terakhir. Langkah mereka tiba di muka rumah.

Ren menatap Kane sesaat untuk pernyataan yang satu itu, lalu dengan cepat menggantikannya dengan pandangan ke lain arah. Tangannya merogoh kunci yang tertidur dalam saku celananya. Tetap diam karena dalam hati masih ada satu hal yang membuatnya merasa kesal pada laki-laki yang 3cm lebih tinggi darinya tersebut.

"Mau makan malam diluar?" tawar Kane pada sosok yang diam sedari tadi dirinya merapal curahan hati.

"Tidak usah," memutar kenop, dimasukkannya langkah ke dalam.

"Adakah yang mengganjal hatimu sedari pagi ini? Kau diam tanpa membalas barang satu perkataanku," akhirnya pemuda itu mengeluh atas sikapnya.

"Tidak," jawab Ren singkat. Segera berlalu masuk ke dalam ruangan yang lebih dalam lagi dari bagian apartemen yang telah mereka sewa selama 2 tahun tersebut.

"Kau _ngambek_," vonis Kane. Mengikuti sosok mungil tersebut sampai depan pintu kulkas.

"Tidak," memasang tampang datar ke arahnya, Ren menepis cepat.

"Iya,"

"Tidak,"

"Iya,"

"Tidak"

"Iya,"

"Darimana kau bisa simpulkan hal itu?"

"Kau hanya membalas dengan singkat jika kau sedang _ngambek_,"

"Oh ya?"

"Dan barusan kau melakukannya,"

"Jika aku demikian di saat aku sedang tak ingin bicara, apakah hal seperti itu disebut _ngambek_?"

"Ah, aku tahu..."

Ren mengerutkan dahi.

"Kau cemburu,"

"Yang benar saja,"

"Dengan Mao-chan bukan?"

"Dan kau memanggil anak itu dengan '-chan',"

"Akuilah,"

"Aku, tidak, cemburu,"

Setelah _rely_ perdebatan panjang kali lebar, Ren mengakhirinya dengan tekanan suara di setiap kata. Daripada membuat masalah semakin memanas, Kane mengalah dengan diam terlebih dahulu. Dalam diam didekatkan langkah kakinya mendekap tubuh mungil tersebut.

"Kau cemburu pada hal yang kau lihat siang ini bukan?" ujarnya dengan suara pelan, namun menjaga intonasi beratnya.

Ren tak merespon. Namun dari pandangan Kane, ia melihat ada rona semerah jingga utara menyebar hingga ke telinga yang hanya berjarak 6 centimeter dari ujung bibirnya.

Tergelak, Kane melepas dekapannya. Terhuyung hingga dipangku kursi.

"Kau mudah ditebak!"

Dan sekantung keripik kentang melayang mengenai wajahnya, "tega! Kau bisa tertawa terhadap diam-ku tanpa tahu betapa kesalnya aku!" cecar Ren.

Meredakan tawa-nya yang hampir meledakkan seisi hati pemuda itu, Kane beranjak padanya. Membawa kembali tubuh tersebut mendekat, namun tak didekap.

"Maaf, maaf, kalau sudah membuatmu kesal seharian ini," bak menemukan anak kucing, ditepuk-tepuknya ubun-ubun Ren.

"Kemarin malam kau merengut, datang kepada-ku untuk dipasangkan koyo! Dan siang ini kulihat kau mengorbankan pinggang-mu untuk orang lain! Bukan kah kau tak menghargai aku?"

Terpaku pada omelan Ren barusan, Kane kini mengerti, apa yang membuat pemuda berparas lembut tersebut kesal seharian.

Merasa dirinya bukanlah tipikal orang yang dapat bermain kata, ia lebih memilih untuk mendekap Ren, "iya, maaf. Juga, terima kasih… tanpamu, pinggang-ku takkan se-hangat ini,"

Pundak yang sedari tadi terangkat angkuh, kini turun perlahan. Menandakan Ren sudah lebih '_adem_' ketimbang barusan, "sakitkah?" ujung jemarinya menyentuh pinggang kanan Kanesaki.

"Sudah tidak,"

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal itu?" rengut Ren lagi.

"Itu hanya sebuah 'gendongan' kok,"

"'Hanya'? Kau tahu, dari dulu aku menjadikannya spesial karena kau yang melakukannya padaku!" Ren menghantamkan kakinya pada lantai kayu tersebut. 2 senti hampir mengenai jemari kelingking kaki kiri Kane.

"Tapi itu kan dulu," senyum Kane misterius. Kalau membuka buku makna senyuman terbitan fakultas Psikologi bab ke-8, maka akan terkandung 49 makna tersembunyi.

Ternyata, kebiasaan menganalisa Kento menulari dirinya.

"…kalau sekarang, praktikal-nya akan berubah seperti ini," tanpa peringatan, pria tersebut menarik kedua kaki Ren di bagian lutut hanya dengan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kiri-nya sigap menahan leher jenjang pemuda tersebut.

Ingin berteriak, namun tak sempat, karena tubuhnya keburu terangkat dari gravitasi bumi. Yang ada, ia malah menyangkutkan kedua lengannya pada leher pemuda tersebut, Ren menatap wajah tanpa dosa Kane. Dengan tatapan kaget bin tak mengerti pastinya.

"_Saa_, kamar, Ou-_chan_?"

_**-Owari-**_

**Atogami:**

_Minna! Dekita!_

Fhew! Menjalani _one-night-stand_ memang tidak pernah enak ya?

Bagaimana ceritanya? OOC banget ya? #ditimpuk Untuk scene terakhir, silahkan lanjutkan dengan imajinasi dan kepercayaan masing-masing #digaplokPanci . Sudah lama sekali saya tak menulis kisa papah-mamah KaneOuji. Kalau ada yang merasa janggal akan _timeline_, atau _hint_ yang saya berikan, sekali lagi saya ucapkan '**hey, ini fanfic kawan**' :D Silahkan di-_review_, karena satu _review_ dari anda menyelamatkan jiwa saya.

Dan juga dimohon sumbangan masing-masing satu lembar koyo dari para pembaca, karena _author_ benar-benar terserang sakit pinggang #digelundungin.

All hail Alpha Pair!

All hail KaneOuji!

Al hail Aiko! #plakk #ampun #abaikan

**With all my love**

**Takigawa Aihara**


End file.
